The Viper's Daughter
by lizzy-marie0623
Summary: She grew up thinking she was just a normal girl. But what happens when she finds out who her parents really are. Her life changes for the good...
1. Chapter 1

"Hello and welcome to my exclusive interview with Rachel Orton" Michael Cole said excitedly.

"Now Miss. Orton thank you for doing this exclusive interview with me" Cole said nicely.

"My pleasure Cole, I'm glad to be here so everyone can know how I found out about my father and how I got to be where I am right now in my life" I said very sweetly to Cole.

"Now Rachel, would you like to tells us all now about how you found out and everything else that happened after that?" Cole kindly asked.

"Yes I would love to. I was 14 years old it was a hot summer day and I was home alone so I didn't want to go outside. So I decided to go snooping around in my attack. While I was looking I found a box with folders and papers in it and on the box it said "Adoption Papers." In my head I was thinking it couldn't be. I can't be adopted so I looked through the box and found my real birth certificate and it said my name was Rachel Keirstin Orton. So I kept digging deeper and found a picture of me with my biological father. "It couldn't be but it was true I am adopted and Randy Orton is my father" I whispered. When my "parents" got home I went up to them and threw the box on the floor right in front of them. They asked me why I had it. "I found it upstairs. I can't believe you guys would lie to me like that. How did you expect me not to find out! Randy Orton my favorite wrestler is my father! How could you not tell me! Why did you change my name I love me birth name way better." I screamed as I just blew up because I'm sick of it. They didn't say a word to me what so ever. So I just went to bed the next morning when I woke up they were gone so were their belongings even their cars but most of all they took my dog. I went to the kitchen and saw a letter on the counter from them. It read:

Dear Ely well now Rachel,  
We are sorry for lying to you and not coming to you and telling you about your father. We can't live like this we are truly sorry for leaving you but it's what needed to be done. We left you 2 grand to help you get by hope you have a happy rest of your life. You will most likely never see us again.  
Sincerely,  
Not your parents

When I read the letter my heart broke but then again it's their lose. They chose to leave me and practically just threw me right into my dad's arms. I needed to go see him and tell him who I was so I got on my computer and started searching for where I was going to try and see him. I made my choice and decided on August 15 of that same year (2004). But one problem it was in Canada so I needed a pass port. My best friends parents took care of everything for me. It was august 14 I was taking my flight at 10 o'clock at night the same day. My best friends mom took me to the air port and gave me everything. I was so nervous and so many things were going through my head. Like if dad was going to want me or if he never wanted me to find out. Finally we got to Canada and everything went perfect getting in. By the time I got to the arena Summer Slam had already started. When I got to my seat I was so nervous just to see my dad face to face. When he came out for his match he noticed me and smiled. I was so excited he did. When he won the match and he became the youngest World Heavyweight Champ in history I was so excited but I couldn't exactly celebrate with him. When the PPV was over I tried to go back stage but no one would listen to me so I just gave up. I found an empty hallway and started to just cry. I felt someone touch my shoulder so I looked up and it was John Cena. He asked me what was wrong and I told him everything. He was the only person to listen and actually care. When I finished he helped me up and told me to follow him so I did. He opened the door to some locker room and when I looked up the World Heavyweight Champion Randy Orton also known as my dad was sitting in a steel chair. When John was about to tell him my name dad interrupted him and stood up. He looked at me and all he said was "Rachel is that you?" He knew exactly who I was I ran into his arms and he picked me up and swung me around. Dad and I thanked Cena then he left. Dad was asking me so many questions and I answered them all. When I told him about what my adopted parents did he was pissed. I remember his exact words after that and they were "Forget them. They left you and you came looking for me not them. You're my baby girl and obviously you didn't mean so much to them but you do to me. I was to young to raise you on my own but I missed you every single day." I stated tearing up and after that day my life changed forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Now we are going back to reality to Rachel being 26 and seeing how her life has changed since she was 14

Rachel's P.O.V

I can't believe it. It's been about 5 years since I've became a WWE Diva. I honestly think of it wasn't for my dad being Randy Orton I wouldn't be here right now. I love my dad to death he's been there for me ever since the day I told him who I was.

I have had my fair share of relationships with WWE superstars. Like; Evan Bourne, Sheamus, Alberto Del Rio, CM Punk, and a couple more. But, I am head over heels in love with my current boyfriend of 1 1/2 years. His name is Jonathan Good a.k.a Dean Ambrose.

"Rach you okay?" My dad snapped me out of my thoughts.

Rach- "Just fine daddy. I was just thinking"

Randy- "What about?"

Rach- "Being a diva and having you as a dad. Also, how much my life has changed since they left."

Randy- "You know I wish I didn't put you up for adoption right. I was young and careless. I could barely take care of myself. How could I be able to take care of my little girl."

Rach- "Daddy I know. Don't worry about it all that matters is that we are back and your little girl isn't going anywhere."

Randy- "Thanks sweetie. Anyway I got to go get ready I'll see you later. Love you."

Rach- "No problem daddy. See ya later. Love you to."

Now what to do... So I decided to go on my IPad on YouTube and look up some of my videos from my career.

Right when I finished doing that I got a call. From the chairman himself Vince McMahon.

Vince- "Good afternoon Miss. Orton"

Rach- "Good afternoon Mr. McMahon"

Vince- "Would you possibly be able to come to my office to discuss your new storyline."

Rach- "Yes Mr. McMahon I'll be there very soon."

Vince- "Thank you."

Now what do they have in store for me...


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel's P.O.V

I'm on my way to go see Vince about my new storyline I'm curious to what they have in store for me.

When I knocked on the door and Vince said to come in I saw 3 very attractive guys that I've seen in NXT before.

Vince- "Hello I would like you to meet my new group."

Rach- "Hi nice to meet you I'm Rachel Orton."

Vince- "Well that's Jon/Dean, Colby/Seth and.." Rachel cuts him off

Rach- "And Joe or Roman"

Vince- "Ooh good you guys know each other then."

Rach- "We've known each other since we were teens"

Vince- "Perfect. But, anyway you guys will be forming a group called the shield. Rach will be the mastermind behind it all and the guys will handle the dirty work I guess I could say."

We all looked at each other and smiled. Then we look back at Vince.

Vince- "You guys will be doing everything together so you better get comfortable because I have a feeling you guys will be huge."

After that we all said bye to Vince and went to my tour bus that my dad got me.(I'm such spoiled brat when it comes to him.)

Jon- "So Rach how is it being the daughter of one of the top guys I'm the WWE?"

Rach- "It's pretty fun. Plus, growing up with this company is the best!"

I couldn't stop smiling after I said that. The guys just laugh and smiled.

Rach- "So when do you guys debut?"

Joe- "Survivor Series and what do you mean us. Aren't you supposed to debut with us?"

Rach- "No. No one is supposed to know I'm "behind" it all. I'll reveal myself eventually but not just yet."

Colby- "That actually makes sense because it will leave people wondering who's behind The Shield and no one will expect to be The Viper's daughter."

Rach- "Exactly ! See someone gets it thanks Colby."

We just say around for a few hours talking and getting to know more about eachother.

Rach- "Well guys it's getting late and I have to go to bed. But you can stay here if you want. Two of you can take a couch but one will have to share with me.

Colby- "Who goes where?"

Rach- "You three figure that out so goodnight!"

I smiled and blew them a kiss and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Jon's P.O.V

I won the whole argument last night so that means I got to sleep with Rach! It was the only option since Colby has a girl and Joe and her have history so I was the perfect choice. I just can't get enough of her.

She's just so beautiful and perfect. Her long curly chocolate brown hair, her piercing blue eyes, her caramel skin, and the few tattoos she has. It's just perfect I need her to be mine! But how? She's so close to Phil (CM Punk) and Stephan (Sheamus). So it's going to be tough especially with Phil because it's so obvious he loves her but I don't know if she loves him. But I wouldn't be surprised if she did...

Rachel's P.O.V

When I woke up I turned and noticed Jon sleeping next to me.

"Thank the Lord!" I whispered

I really didn't want to wake up next to Joe because of history and Colby has a girl and I am not looking for drama.

I say up and just sat there admiring Jon. His dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. Don't get me started on his muscles they are just amazing I just wish he felt the same for me as I do for him.

~~~~~few hours later~~~~~

Ugh! Where the hell is my father! I can't find him anywhere and I'm getting annoyed. Suddenly I was snapped out of my thoughts when I bumped into someone and fell flat on my ass. I look up and it's ... PHIL!

Rach- "Oh my God! Phill i didn't know you were here Vince said you didn't have a match or anything."

Phil- "Nice to see you to princess Orton." he said laughing

I looked at him and said "Why do you always insist on calling me princess Orton!"

"Because you are a princess and your last name is Orton duhhh."

"No shit Sherlock" I said laughing and playfully punched him in the arm.

"You know you're cute when you smile."

"Thank you" I said blushing

"Also when you blush"

"Phil stop it"

"Whyyyy I love seeing you smile and blush"

I just rolled my eyes and started to walk away.

"Bye!" I called back to Phil

"Bye! And one more thing nice ass!"

"Shut up Phil or I will have my dad RKO you or even better I'll do it personally"

Jon's POV

I was walking around looking for catering until I heard the cutest laugh. I looked and saw something that made my blood boil.

Rachel and Phil flirting! What the hell! But it seemed like she wasn't into it. I need to ask her out and SOON because she is going to get snatched up by one of these guys or one of her actor friends who all adore her. But who wouldn't adore her. She's just perfect. She's so sweet, funny, and kind. But, she can kick ass to.

Her talent goes to waste because they don't put her in any matches but now she can make a name for herself because she is the mastermind behind the shield.

~~~~~ Rachel's POV~~~~~

It's been over a damn hour and I still can't find my father. He told me he would be here. I'll just go wait for him in his locker room.

When I walk into his locker room he's sitting on the couch watching TV. What the hell!

"Dad! Really I've been looking all over for you!" I said very annoyed.

"Sorry sweetie I just had a meeting and then just got to my locker room about 5 minutes ago."

"Ooh it's alright dad. But you won't guess who I ran into literally."

"Ummm... let me guess Phil."

"How did you know daddy?"

"I heard him talking to one of the guys how you were all excited to see him and everything."

"I was not. I was surprised to see him that's all."

"Ooh okay. Anyway how was the meeting with Vince?"

"Good actually I have a new storyline."

"That's great sweetie. What is it about?"

"That's a secret we aren't supposed to tell anyone only me, Vince, and partners know."

"Oh I'll find out sooner or later."

"Preferably later."

~Sunday at Survivor Series 2012~

Rach's POV

"Okay so this is the plan. When Phil is about to lose the title you attack. Whether it's Cena or Ryback you attack got it?" I said looking at the guys like I mean business

"Yes mam!" they said in unison

"Good now get to steppin' boys."

I was watching Phil's match and all of a sudden the lights went off and I knew exactly what it is. My boys.

They triple powered bombed Ryback through the announce table and Phil retained.

I heard the door open a few minutes later and the guys came in.

"Now that's how you serve justice baby!" I yelled all excited for how perfect they did.

"You guys did perfect!" I hugged them all but Jon longer than the others.

After that we went back to my bus are and went to bed.

~~~Few Weeks Later at Raw~~~

Rach's POV

I was walking to go find Phil but I heard my dad's theme play on the TV I was about to walk by so I decided to stop and watch. He was going against Brad Maddox. Oh Brad's getting his ass handed to him tonight.

Dad won soon after the match started but when I was about to turn around and find Phill I heard an oh so familiar theme.

"Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. SHIELD!"

"They better not do what I think they are going to do."

They were attacking my dad. WHAT THE HECK!

Without thinking I ran to the gorilla and told them to play my music.

"Hey good girl with your head in the clouds I bet you I can tell you what you're thinking about.." blasted throughout the arena.

I ran down to the ring and stood face to face with my boys and pushed them away from dad. I just stood there shaking my head until I went to go check on dad. They them retreated and Jon just kept staring at me with regret and sorrow in his eyes.

After I got dad up the ramp and to the trainer's room I went straight to let the boys know how I feel.

When I opened the door their back were facing me. Perfect!

I slammed the door as hard as I could and they jumped and turned around.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD WAS THAT HUH! THAT WAS NOT PART OF THE PLAN FOR TONIGHT! THAT WAS RANDY ORTON! MY FATHER! YOU GUYS ARE GONNA GET IT!"

Jon was the one to answer first "Sweetheart we are sorry. But we are the shield of justice. We didn't think you would-"

I cut him off "I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE THE QUEEN OF ENGLAND! THAT WAS MY FATHER AND MY BEST FRIEND! YOU KNOW HOW THAT IS GOING TO MAKE ME LOOK WHEN I COME OUT AND TELL THAT I'M BEHIND IT ALL! I'm lucky is he forgives me." I whispered the last part and just let the tears fall.

"Rach we are sorry we will take the blame for it all. We didn't want this to happen" Jon said wrapping his arms around me and rubbing my back.

"It's fine. I better go tell dad everything. Will you guys come why me? I need my boys." I said giving them the puppy dog look.

"Fine" they all said in unison.

I knocked on dad's door and I heard him say to come in.

"Hi daddy. How you feeling?"

"I've felt worse. Um baby girl why are you with them? they are the ones who attacked me."

"About that daddy. I'm a part of the shield. But before you freak out I had nothing to do with the attack on you tonight I swear."

"I know sweet heart."

"Wait you know? How?"

"Vince told me so don't worry about it."

"Oh thank god for Vince" I ran and hugged him.

"Now you three guys better take good care of my baby girl here." dad said sternly

"We will without a doubt Randy she is one of us." Jon said smiling

After that we said bye to dad and went to the bus to go to bed.

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE_**

**_Sorry guys that I skip around quite a bit. But since it's still in the beginning of the Shield's career I'm trying to get up to 2014 soon. But thanks for taking your time to read. _**

**_Please vote and comment. _**

**_~LIZ~_**


	5. Chapter 5

~~Raw of Febuary 3rd, 2013~~

Rach's POV

My boys have been on fire since they debuted. Lat week did they not only destroy my uncle John but they also destroyed Sheamus and Ryback. I have yet to come out with the truth and revealing myself to the WWE and the WWE Universe. But I will soon... Very soon.

They guys and I were sitting in our locker room watching Raw. Brad Maddox just revealed that he was the one who had given Vince McMahon the footage showing that they were working for Heyman last week. Okay well now I am very angry.

"LETS GO NOW!" I yelled at the guys running to enter through the audience. They were right beind me. Well today is the day I reveal myself after about a good 3 months.

We hopped over the baricade and the guys surrounded the ring. While they were doing that I went and grabbed a mic. Everyone in the whole arena looked so lost and confused.

"Well Mister Maddox you have just done an injustice to The Shield. And i think you know what we do to injustices here in the WWE right. We shield them! Get 'em boys!"

While they were attacking Brad, uncle Cena, Ryback, and Sheamus came to save him. OF CORSE! Now i was even morepissed off. I told the guys to get out and retreat.

Since this happened now the boys have a six-man tag team match against them at Elimination Chamber. That is when I will explain it all to everyone. I want to leave them confused and asking questions untill then.

~~~~~Backstage~~~~~

"That was perfect Rach! You are going to leave eveyone wondering why you were with us." Colby said to me.

"Thanks! I will explain it all to them that the paper view when you guys have your match."

"Good. Now can we go to dinner because I'm starving." Jon butted in.

~~~~~Febuary 17 at Elimination Chamber~~~~~

Finally its Elimination Chamber! I got my new outfits for being with the guys and I absolutely love it!(Pic on the side)

"Okay we are up in less 10 minutes are you ready Rach?" Joe asked me

"Hell yes I am! I'm sick of being stuck back here watching!" I practically yelled with happiness

"You guys are up soon so get to the curtain now." one of the produceres told us.

That's when I hear our music blasting throughout the arena. It was my second time walking out with the guys and the crowd gets to touchy and I don't like it... Wait ! Did someone just touch my butt! Ugh! Since it was a little are to jump over the barrier in my heels Joe (Roman) was happy to lift me over.

I went and grabbed a mic to explain it all.

"So I guess you all are wondering why I'm with The Shield. Well, I Rachel Orton the viper's daughter is part of The Shield." I paused and I heard the crowd boo and gasp.

"Yeah that's right. They aren't working for Heyman, Punk, or Maddox. I've been the one behind it the whole entire time. It's time for this company to get justice and that is exactly what we are going to do. I am no longer the little angel I was. I am a hound of jjustice. Believe in that! Ans belive in The Shield!" I stuck out my fist and the guys joined in.

Thats when Sheamus' music started to play. That means its time for the match. I got out of the ring and told the guys good luck.

After almost a half an hour the match was finally over. Of corse my boys won. I went into the ring to celebrate I gave Colby a hug then Joe then Jon. But, Jon did something I did not expect at all.

He picked me up and spun me around in the hug and when he put me down he leaned in and kissed me. The crowd was going nuts I thought I was going to go deaf.

After that we went backstage to get ready to leave. Jon pulled me aside.

"Hey Rach... Um.. Would you like to uh.. go on a date with me tonight?" he asked all nervous. He was cute when he was nervous.

"I would love to Jon. How would you like me to dress?"

"Dress kind of formal since it's somewhere special."

"Alright sounds good. Well let me go get ready because all of my stuff is on my bus." we said our goodbyes (or see ya laters)

~~~~~On her bus~~~~~

I saw someone sitting on the couch so I began freaking out a little. I opened the door carefully and jumped a little.

"Dad you scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry sweatheart. But what was that out there that kiss."

"It just happened daddy I didn't expect it either. But, then Jon asked me out to dinner tonight."

"Really?! Look I just don't want you hurt like the others did baby girl."

"I know daddy. Niether do I but you know we will never know ahead of time."

"I know Rach I know. But go get ready I have to go." he gave me a kiss on my forehead and left. Now time to go get ready.

After I finished I looked in the mirror and I looked hot. (Pic on the side) Jon should be here any minute to come get me.

After about 10 minutes he finally arrived. He was wearing a red button up shirt, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. We actually matched since I was also wearing black and red.

"You look very beautiful tonight Rachel."

"Thank you. You look very handsome yourself Jonathon."

"Thanks and anytime. You ready to go."

"I was born ready." we both laughed after I said that. He opened the door to his rental care for me like a gentleman.

Finally after about a 20 minute drive we were somewhere that looked very familiar to me but I can't seem to remember. That is until I look up and see a huge HK with a pitch-fork type thing in the middle of them.

"No way! Jon how did you-" i started to question how then he interupted me

"Your dad told me that you love this place and that you haven't seen your good friend Ramsay so I wanted to do this very special thing for you."

I got so happy I gave him the biggest hug and was in a hurry to get in. There were many people already inside and when we walked in they got dead silent. Then after a few seconds they went back to doing what they were doing. We were sat at our VIP table by Jean-Philippe. I haven't seen Ramsay yet plus I don't hear him screaming either I wonder where he is.

Jon was just sitting there laughing at me because of how excited I was. I miss this place and I miss Ramsay. I used to help him with the teams and get them in line if they wouldnt listen to him. Which happens a lot.

Jon and I ordered everything we wanted and just started talking.

Jon- "So how exactly do you know one of the top chefs in America?"

Rach- "Well, I met him when I was a teen and he showed me how to cook and what not. Then, he called me to help him with his show Hell's Kitchen which is what they do here."

Jon- "Wow a woman that can kick ass and cook, plus she's so beautiful. You are the girl every guy looks for."

I blushed right after he said that.

Rach- "Thanks."

After a while more talking our food was here and we ate then Jon went to pay. That is when I decided to look around some more. That's when I saw him and started to smile.

"RAMSAY!" I yelled as loud as I could (Which is pretty loud because of where I work).

He turned around immediatly . He was confused and lost at first until his eyes landed on me and he came toward me.

"Darlin' you are not so little anymore. You look beautiful. It's been awhile. I could really use you back here in the kitchen if you dont mind."

"I think you are going to have to ask my date." I pointed to where Jon was. Ramsay looked at me then went to Jon. Then they both were coming over to me.

"Go right ahead sweetheart. I wanna se you incharge." Jon said and gave me a kiss on the cheek and went to go sit somewhere.

"Come on Rach and set these guys and gals straight."

I went and put on an apron and everything to. After about a good 20 minutes of perfect service they started to mess up.

"COME ON GUYS WHAT THE HELL! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL SOMEONE!" I yelled losing patience with them all.

After about 5 more screw ups Ramsay and I kicked them out and i took over the red kitchen and he took over the blue one. After dinner was over we cleaned up and I saw Ramsay and Jon talking.

Ramsay- "It was good to have ya back darlin."

Rach- "It was good to be bacl. It made me miss all this."

Jon- "You looked so natural in that kitchen and you scared those people out of their minds it was hilarious."

Ramsay "She has always been like that ever since I starterd showing her how to cook"

Rach- "Atleast I know when my WWE career comes to an end I can be a chef." I said starting to laugh and the guys did too.

We said our goodbyes to Ramsay and headed back to go to bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_**~Author's Note~**_

Sorry guys if you got lost and what not because of the Hell's Kitchen part. I'm a really big fan of the show so I wanted to put it in here. I also wanted to make their date different and unique.

The next chapter should be all WWE events and scenes (hopefully) Anyways ADIOS and until the next chapter...  
_**~LIZ~**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A few months or so later...**_

**_Rachel's POV_**

Jon and I have been seeing each other a lot. We are now official and every one in the company knows and are all happy for us. But I need to put all that behind and focus on business.

The shield and i have been stronger than ever. But lately i feel like we are slowly falling apart. Everyone has been noticing it and it's pissing me off.

It was my turn to go out to the ring and speak on my own about the situation.

Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta... SHIELD

I walk down the steps but this time I'm on my own. Once I make it to the barrier I climb over like roman does. I get a mic and step into the ring.

"I guess you are all wondering what i am doing out here all on my own. Well I'm here to discuss a little situation that has been going on. Everyone keeps saying there are cracks in the shield. that we are slowly falling apart. I can assure you that we aren't. We are still one. We are still a unit and a team. So I would love for people to STOP saying that we aren't. The Shield is a unit and we are stronger than ever."

With that I dropped the mic and was about to exit the ring when the lights went out and I heard someone say "We're here"

I looked up and saw The Wyatt Family making their way down to the ring. I stood there just staring at them. I wasn't terrified at all. I don't fear them.

"May I help you boys?"

They all looked at each other and just stood right in front of me. Bray stepped forward.

"You are the one I need to complete my family. Come on Sister Abigail I know it's you. Why don't you come back and stop playing with the pups and come to us."

That's when I heard The Shield's song. The boys were making their way down the steps. Seth did his ninja flip, Dean hopped over, and Roman just climbed over. Dean grabbed a mic and then they all stood behind me. Dean decided to step forward and say a few words to Bray.

"Not happening you Duck Dynasty Rejects. She's our leader. She belongs with us not you freaks."

Bray looked at him and said "Why don't you let sister Abigail decide."

"Fine."

They turn and look at me.

"Don't look at me I am not Sister Abigail. I'm Rachel Orton. And another thing... I'm not going with them freaks. Over my dead body!"

Bray looked at me and said "Fine stay with them for now. But you will come to me eventually."

"Only in your wildest dream sweetheart!" After i said that he laughed and we all left the ring.

~~~~~Backstage~~~~~

The first person waiting for me backstage was my dad.

"You did great baby girl. Oh and Hunter, Stephanie, and Vince need to see you." he said after he hugged me

"Alright, thank dad. I'll see you later."

While I was on my way to to the boss' office I started to think. Dad has been doing very well since the divorce with Samantha. But he never gets to see Alanna very often. I stopped and looked up and i was infront of the boss' office. I knocked and heard Steph say to come in.

Vince- "Ah, Rachel I'm glad you're here. We have a few questions about Mr. Brooks."

Rachel- "Okay. But I'm not sure what else there is needed to know. With all due resoect guys he was getting treated like crap. Like a damn joke. I don't blame him for walking out. He used to be one of the biggest, baddest, and greatest stars in the WWE. He still was but you guys didnt give him what he deserved. Plus, after the whole Royal Rumble thing with Kane eliminating him was just pure bullshit!" I started to raise my voice because my best friend left becuase of them. Hunter and Stephanie just stood there in pure astonishment at my outburst. Plus, he has been gone for like 4 months now they should just drop it. **(A/N: Sorry aout the time jump. So now its like May 2014.)**

Vince- "I'm sorry and I know I lost a good star but there are many more out there bigger, badder, and greater."

RACHEL- "I understand that. But, I know how he feels okay. And you guys are damn lucky I haven't walked out on you."

Stephanie- "What do you mean by that? You are a part of The Shield the biggest faction in WWE history."

Rachel- "Oh yeah big whoop. I get to just watch my boys fight and then I can talk and stuff. I'm pretty much a manager thats it. You guys catagorize me as a "Diva" but I don't even get to step in the ring to fight. Oh and if at Wrestlemania you put all the divas in that match why aren't I in it?" That's when HUnter did something I didn't think he would do. He came over and stood next to me and looked at his wife and father-in-law.

Hunter- "I told you! I told you she deserves a chance. She's an ORTON! One of the many respected names in this comapny!" I looked up at him and he looked down at me and we smiles at eachother.

Stephanie- "Look i just don't think-" Hunter cut her off.

Hunter- "Forget it. I got better ideas for her. Come on Rachel. Lets go fnd your dad and talk."

After that we walked out and were walking around looking or dad. He was in his locker room watching tv. He all said hi and then thats when we got down to business.

Hunter- "I need you to join Evolution."

Rachel- "What?!"

Dad- "We think it would be the best thing to do. Since the shield beat us and we aren't so sure if Dave is going to stick around much longer."

Rachel- "I don't know. It does sound like a pretty good idea." With that I said goodbye to them and walked back to the locker room to see the guys. Well mostly Jon.

But when I walked in I saw something I didn't want to see.

Jon was...

**A/N**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was having some writers block. Plus, I was trying to figure out a way how to catch up to present events b/c I can do so much more with that then the past events.**

**Anyways,  
****_VOTE, COMMENT, AND SHARE!_******

**_XOXO_****  
****_~LIZ~_**


End file.
